fred_figglehornfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucas in Korea
Lucas in Korea is the 5th episode of the NEW FRED Saga series, and the 1st part of Fred getting rescued, uploaded onto the Fred YouTube channel on August 19, 2014. Description Lucas searches for Fred Figglehorn, who has been kidnapped by the Yuksung Corporation and replaced with the New Fred. Transcript New Fred:' '''Hey, it's me, the New Fred! Hey! (screen cuts to the comments on YouTube saying about what happened to the original Fred while the dramatic music plays in the background for a few seconds, then to Lucas and Jenny) '''Jenny': Maybe he's been hot. Lucas: No. (screen cuts to Moe) Moe: Yuksung Corporation are now the owner of the YouTube.com/Fred. (screen cuts to more of the comments, then to Fred in a cage) Fred: It captured me and trapped me in the cage! (screen cuts to Lucas and Jenny) Lucas: (texts to Fred on his Zipit) "Don't worry, Fred. I'm gonna come rescue you right now." (screen cuts to a little bit more of the comments, then to Korea) Fred: (offscreen) HELP!!! (random music plays in background) (the plane where Lucas is, lands to Korea and looks for Fred) (Korea) (Tuesday, August 19th) (screen cuts to Lucas) Lucas: Hey guys, it's Lucas. I'm in Korea to rescue Fred from the evil little to capture him and took over his YouTube channel. (screen cuts to the Korean flag and Lucas looking at a map to know where Fred is, lots of people in the streets walking by, Lucas asks an elderly woman about Fred, then to more people walking by, back to Lucas) Lucas: Korea is so weird, totally different from Los Angeles where I'm from. (the Ladot bus honks while it passes by, screen cuts to the Korean dishes and to Lucas walking back and forth while he continues looking at the map, then to a woman playing a piano, back to Lucas) Lucas: I thought it would be easy to find Fred, but it's way harder than I thought. (then he asks an elderly man while he was about to pass by) Oh. Excuse me, sir! Hey, do you know where Fred is? (pronounces for him) FRED? (sounds like, "thread") Elderly Man: Oh, yeah! Fred's from YouTube! (points at the sign where the New Fred is shown up there, Lucas looks confused) (dramatic music plays in the background for a few seconds) (screen fades to the green sheet hanging on the wall while the New Fred is standing behind it and the photographer takes pictures of him making cool style, Moe watches him) (Yuksung Corporation music plays in background) Moe: (in Korean) Keep up the good work son. New Fred: (in Korean) Yes sir. (Moe and the New Fred walks to the room where the original Fred is) Moe: (in Korean) You make the Yuksung Corporation proud. New Fred: (in Korean) Yes sir. Are you sure the children like me? Perhaps they prefer the original Fred. Moe: (in Korean) Children are dumb. They will like whatever we tell them to like. (holds his right thumb on the green light of the machine that unlocks the door, he opens it and walks in with the New Fred, speaks English) Hey, who's alright? (takes off his glasses) Original Fred. (dramatic music plays for a few seconds) Fred: I don't know any Korean, you... you... gay Moe nomb! (dramatic music plays again for a few seconds while the New Fred holds up his hand to his mouth of surprise, Moe still looks at the original Fred and he original Fred sadly moves his head down) Moe: Someone needs to teach this little one some manners! Claudio! (dramatic music plays again for a few seconds while Claudio pops out) Claudio: (to Moe) Don't worry, I won't let you down. Moe: Good. I have some special plans for him. Soon enough. (dramatic music plays, Fred gets scared, Moe leaves the room, the New Fred looks at the original Fred looking scared, then leaves the room as well and closes the door) (part 2 continues) (The New Fred - The Yuksung Corporation) (dramatic music ends) New Fred: Hey guys, it's me, the New Fred. Check out these other cool videos and don't forget to subscribe! ("New Fred Goes Swimming" and "Lucas Rescues Fred" thumbnails pop up) (the subscribe button in Korean pops up) Characters * Fred Figglehorn * Lucas Cruikshank * Jenny (cameo) * Elderly Man * New Fred * Moe * Claudio Category:Videos